1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment device for a skid steer. More specifically, the invention relates to a concrete drop hammer for breaking up concrete, asphalt, etc. which mounts onto and is moved about by a skid steer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The surfaces of roadways and parking lots generally are paved with asphalt or with concrete slabs. Whenever these surfaces must be partially removed, as is necessary when the surfaces require repair, or must be complete removed, special dedicated equipment is normally needed to accomplish this task. These special dedicated pieces of equipment generally require a substantial investment to purchase and cannot be used for other tasks once the job of breaking up the surface is done.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a device which removably attaches to a skid steer and when attached thereto functions to break up a surface. Because the device is moved about by the skid steer instead of under its own power, the device can be manufactured at less cost and those cost savings can be passed along to the consumer through lower purchase prices. Another advantage of the present device is that it can be operated by anyone who is familiar with the operation of a skid steer and does not require special training to learn to operate the device. Also, the device can be detached from the skid steer and the skid steer can be used for a variety of other tasks.